1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tray type, paperboard containers with hinged covers, and, more particularly, to an improved lock flap arrangement for a container tray-cover closure.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. and foreign Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 2,060,159 2,102,497 2,157,062 2,344,008 2,400,443 2,473,492 2,572,159 2,789,750 3,261,537 3,580,482 3,767,105 5,358,173 5,368,225 DT4,035,372 IT685,654 FR1,355,681 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, tray-type, paperboard container that includes a tray and hinged cover that has, depending therefrom, at least one lock flap with a T-shaped lock tab hinged thereto which has a major portion adapted to be inserted into complementary receiving opening in an adjacent portion of the tray.